dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan and Piccolo Master and Pupil Clash in Max Training!
is the eighty-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on April 30, 2017. Its original American airdate was November 24, 2018. Summary In a secluded place in the mountains, Gohan and Piccolo are training, where Piccolo tells Gohan that he is aware of the Tournament of Power and about the universe being erased should they lose. Piccolo tells Gohan about Goku meeting with him after the Zeno Expo, saying he'll enter the tournament, and they begin to discuss Gohan. Goku tells Piccolo that Gohan did well at the Zen Exhibition Match, but considering his original power he should have done way better, as he is out of practice. Piccolo asks if Goku has any Senzu Beans left. Piccolo requests Goku to get him two Senzu Beans, determined to train Gohan so he can get his fighting sense back. Goku agrees and leaves the rest to him. Piccolo, holding the Senzu Beans, says that they won't eat them until the very end, and that it's going to get tough from here on out. Gohan is prepared and becomes a Super Saiyan, and the two start fighting again. Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation, Bulla is crying as Trunks tries to change her diaper with Goten helping him. Bulma is talking about Bulla while on the phone with someone, and Beerus and Whis watch. Trunks calls for Vegeta, who effortlessly changes Bulla's diaper, stopping her crying. Beerus watches the others, saying that they could be erased soon and they're acting so carefree. Whis suggests telling them the truth, and Beerus imagines Bulma mouthing off to him, blaming him on not stopping Goku from going to Zeno. Whis asks if he should tell Bulma, and Beerus says it's not necessary. At Krillin's house, he and Android 18 are sparring. While two civilians walk by and are shocked that lovers' quarrels have escalated so much, Marron cheers on her parents as 18 defeats Krillin. Krillin advises 18 to hold back a little, and 18 is determined to not only win her 10 million Zeni, but gain Krillin's 10 million Zeni for herself, telling Marron she'll buy her whatever she wants. Gohan and Piccolo continue training, and Gohan is being pressured by Piccolo. While Gohan is determined to keep going so that he can protect everyone, Piccolo tells him that his overeagerness is hurting him more than helping him and that he needs to calm down, saying that he won't be able to think clearly that way. While Gohan powers up, Piccolo tells him that he should accept the fact that he will be erased if he loses, then tells him to win, saying he can win and that he needs to be more confident. In Universe 6, Cabba is flying in a spaceship, and he says that even though Hit is strong, it's not guaranteed he'll be able to win against 70 opponents. He flies to a planet to meet his friend, Renso, but Renso injures his leg as he tries to open the door for Cabba. Renso praises Cabba for his hard work being the ace of the Saiyan elite unit, the Sadala Defense Force, and Renso is revealed to be Cabba's (former) Captain. Renso heard about Cabba's new ability, and Cabba agrees to show it to him, turning into a Super Saiyan. Renso is impressed and is relieved that the universe is safe as long as Cabba is here. Cabba then tells him about the Tournament of Power, and asks him to enter since his battle experience will come in handy. Renso refuses, due to his retirement and his injured leg, but advises Cabba to take his sister, Caulifla, with him, saying that even though she seems like a punk, her potential power is even greater than Renso's. Piccolo says that the warm up is over and takes off his weights, telling Gohan to come at him using his full power. Gohan does so and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Piccolo says that even though Gohan is powerful, he does have a weakness, and unless Gohan overcomes it he won't be able to last in the tournament. The two start fighting, and Piccolo eventually traps Gohan with his extended arms, asking him if that's all he has. Gohan asks when did Piccolo get so strong, and Piccolo says he hasn't been sitting around doing nothing while Gohan has been studying and researching. Gohan powers down and is defeated, and Piccolo helps him breathe by using a Kiai on his chest. Piccolo tells Gohan that his heart isn't fully like a warrior's, saying he lets his guard down at vital moments, reminding him of his arrogance and overconfidence when Old Kai unlocked Gohan's full potential to fight Majin Buu. Piccolo tells Gohan to not be arrogant, as he will not win the tournament that way. Gohan, listening to Piccolo's words, powers up. Piccolo says that Super Saiyan 2 isn't Gohan's real power, telling him to awaken the power he used when he fought Buu. Gohan powers up and a light engulfs him, revealing his Potential Unleashed state. Gohan says that he will not be holding back now. Piccolo creates a large number of clones and they all attack Gohan, who is able to read their moves and defeat them with one blow. Gohan then chops off Piccolo's arm, however he is surprised to see that that was the real Piccolo, hesitating. Piccolo says that that's it, and if Gohan fights like that, he won't lose. Gohan thanks Piccolo, who attacks him from behind with his severed arm, saying he still let his guard down. Piccolo reminds Gohan about assuming the fight is over and letting his guard down is what caused him to eventually be absorbed by Buu. Piccolo tells Gohan to lose his arrogance and to not let his guard down until the fight is over, and Gohan agrees, and the two begin to start again. Later that night, while eating a severed dinosaur's tail, Piccolo tells Gohan that he believes he can get much stronger, and he offers to train him some more in the time they have left. Gohan agrees, and also offers Piccolo to create a double-team combinations for the tournament, and Piccolo says that it seems interesting. At his house, Yamcha rehearses his answer should Goku eventually come to him to ask him to fight in the tournament, while Puar watches him with a bothered face. There are only 9 hours and 30 minutes left until the Tournament of Power. Major Events *Piccolo trains Gohan to restore the power he once had. *Cabba meets with Renso to ask for his participation in the Tournament of Power. *Gohan transforms into his Potential Unleashed state while training with Piccolo. Battles *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Potential Unleashed) vs. Piccolo *Krillin vs. Android 18 Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Earth ***West City ****Capsule Corporation ***Krillin's House ***The Lookout *Universe 6 **Sadala Objects *Senzu Bean *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Potential Unleashed Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshitaka Toshio *'Storyboard' - Masanori Sato *'Episode Director' - Masanori Sato *'Animation Supervisor' - Tomoko Kusunoki, Yui Kinoshita & Hiroyuki Itai *'Assistant Supervisor' - Chihiro Tanaka *'Key Animators' - Hiroaki Ikeda, Aki Yamauchi, Yoshimi Iwata, Mayumi Funakoshi, Yasunori Matsuki, Makiko Hayase, Yuri Kajiwara, Nanami Kaneta, Sakuya Abe, Kenichi Kangawa, Tomoko Kitagawa, Mirai Kuma, Yuha Komura, WANPACK, Futoshi Higashide, Hiroyuki Itai, Shuntaro Mura, Yoshitaka Kato, Erisa Tomita, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Yong-ce Tu, Miyako Tsuji Differences from the manga *Though Gohan did still train with Piccolo prior to the Tournament in the manga, it was never shown unlike in the anime. *The character Renso who Cabba visits on Sadala was never seen or mentioned in the manga. Trivia *This is the first time Gohan transforms into his Potential Unleashed state after one of his Super Saiyan forms. This is the same thing from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Budokai 3, and Infinite World. *When Gohan regains his lost Potential Unleashed he retains his old hairstyle from the Majin Buu Arc. *This is the first Dragon Ball Super episode where Goku doesn't appear (if one doesn't count the flashback Piccolo had). *The dinosaur that appears at the end of the episode is the same kind of dinosaur that chases Gohan in his first training with Piccolo as a child. *The possibility of Tagoma being on par with Gohan's highlight in power seems to be contradicted in this episode by Piccolo who notes that even though Gohan had just gained back some degree of his old fighting shape against Universe 9's Basil in the Zeno Expo (and was undoubtly stronger than when he faced Tagoma a year prior), his 100 times multiplier as a Super Saiyan 2 is still nowhere near his power level from when he fought Super Buu 6 years prior. *Piccolo seems to know that Gohan got absorbed by Buu back then even though he was already absorbed. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 88 (BDS) es:Episodio 88 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 088 pt-br:Gohan e Piccolo! Professor e aluno se enfrentam! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super